Dirty Motel Rooms, Dirtier Deeds
by rudethoughts
Summary: Sam and Dean's first love affair Warning:TEENCEST/Wincest


**Sam is sitting on the couch flipping through channels. Not really paying attention enough to choose something just needs something to do with his hands. He can't sit still and veg like Dean does. Dean can watch old Spaghetti Westerns all afternoon. Sam on the other hand would rather read. Just as Sam does decide to give it up and do some homework, Dean Bust through the door. He has been on a hunt with dad for the past three days. **

"**Whoa that was a kick ass hunt" Dean says as he tosses a brown paper bag at Sam. "I mean shit boy you have no idea. There were three in the nest. Dad got two, but I got one of the mother fuckers. You should've seen me Sammy. You would've been proud, I ganked that son of a bitch. Well eat up, it's probably not hot anymore, but it'll fill you up"**

**Sam looks down at the brown sack in his hands. Peeks inside and closes it back quickly. "Um, no thanks. I made some soup earlier." He places the sack on the coffee table. Dean plops down on the couch next to Sam. "ooo I love this episode, its Daisy and Beau go for a road trip" He pops open two beers from the fridge hands one to Sammy. Sammy shakes his head. Dean shrugs and settles in fisting two beers. **

"**Um where's dad? Sam asks getting up and looking out the window and then locking the door that Dean forgot to. Still not taking his eyes off the TV Dean answers "Bobby called and said there was suspicious activity in New Mexico. He said he'd be back in a week. " **

"**He didn't even come in to say hi?" **

"**Sam don't be like that" He was losing daylight and wanted to make it at least half was through Texas by morning." "He stopped to get you food". (a few hours back this is why it's cold) " **

"**Well I have just been here all alone for three days" "It's not like ya'll call and keep me updated on your wellbeing, or ask about mine" **

"**Aww Sammy come on and let me wipe them tears away" Still looking at the TV. "Fuck you Dean! I'm gonna take a shower" **

"**Sammy I'm sorry, you know it takes a while for me to come down off the high of a hunt. I know I act like a dick when I first get home." "How was your week at school? " "Bang any hot chicks? Sam just rolls his eyes and continues to the bathroom. **

**He shimmies out of his boots and jeans, and socks. Folding them and placing them on the counter in the bathroom. He brushes he teeth before removing out of his shirt and boxer briefs. The bathroom is steamy now so Sam steps into to shower. He just wants to wash the day off, especially the feeling from his dad not coming in to check on him. He knows it was just three days, but it never ceases to amaze him how unloved and misunderstood he feels when it comes to his dad. **

**He lets the hot water run down his body. Grabbing the shampoo and squirting a glob into his palm. He looks at it for a few seconds like he doesn't know what to do with it. Oh he knows what he wants to do with it and he decides he will. It will make him feels better in more ways than one. He takes his flaccid cock into his palm. He slowly starts to stroke up and down, twisting the head as he strokes up. He leans back on the far wall of the shower stall and closes his eyes. He starts to fantasize about Dean's arms, his chest, and his long thick cock .Just the thought of Dean's body makes his cock come to life. Hell he's rock hard. He pretends that Dean knows and replicates the feelings Sam has for his brother. He imagines Dean in the shower with him, his hand on his cock instead of his own. Dean's perfect lips soft and supple on his. It doesn't take long until he explodes into his palm. Reminding him that it was not Dean, he slips out of the shower and grabs a towel above the toilet. He hastily dries and wraps the towel around his waist. **

**When he opens the bathroom door and scans the room to find Dean in the exact same spot as he left him. But this time his head is leaning back on the couch and Sam can tell by his breathing that he is asleep. Sam saunters over to the nightstand and takes out clean undies and a pair of shorts. He sits next to Dean on the couch. He can't help but to take this opportunity to watch his big brother sleep. Sam watches his chest move up and down, watches those perfect kissable lips slightly parted exhale little puffs of air. He lets himself trail down his body with his eyes. He stops at the soft bulge in his crotch. God he wants to touch it so bad. Taste it so bad. But shit as butch Dean is he knows he'll never have a chance. He will just have to continue his episode in the shower. Sam looks up just in time to see Dean closing his eyes. Oh Fuck! Did Dean see me looking at his crotch? Shit Shit Shit ! Instinctively he looks down again. Holy fuck his soft bulge has turned into a full blown Hard-on. He looks back at Dean's face. Eyes still closed, good. **

**He leans back and turns the TV channel to the news. Just in case there is a hunt waiting to be found in one of the stories. Sadly, Sam knows that most of the crap on the news is just from sick fucks. Not monsters. He jumps when Dean (still with eyes closed) reaches out and pulls Sammy's head down to his lap. Laying his little brothers head on his thigh, Dean starts playing with his hair. This is normal, well it used to be, when Sam was a little younger. It was how Dean got him back to sleep after a nightmare, which was a lot when Sam was little. Sam just lays there knowing that Dean is awake after seeing his eyes close when he was caught looking.**

**Being brave or stupid, Sam doesn't know which. He lets his hand wonder up Dean's thigh. He feels the nice hard lump under the denim. He does notice it is a little damp too. He almost falls off the couch when he hears Dean's voice. "Uh Sammy while you're down there…uhhum. Sammy doesn't move his hand away, but stills. He feels Dean's hand cover his. Dean starts to rub their hands over his nice, wonderful hard-on. "Ummm, that feels so good Sammy. I really need a release, work off some of this tension." He fumbles his hand to the button of his jeans. Sam is holding his breath wondering what the fuck is happening. Dean reaches in and pulls his cock out with a moan. Sam is scared shitless, he can't move. He is afraid it might stop if he does. Sam adjust his head over so he can watch Dean stroke his member. Dean takes his other hand and pulls Sammy's hand to his cock. With the first touch, Dean calls out his little brothers name. "oh God Sammy, Please don't stop. With that bit of encouragement Sam leans in and hovers over the head of Dean his older brother and just wallows in the heat radiating from him. He sneaks a peek up at Dean's face. His brother is staring at him now, a look of pure ecstasy. Lips slightly parted, chest heaving up and down from his racing heart and he just nods at his brother, with a little smile assuring Sam that this is something he wants too. **

**Sam dives right in. He kisses the slit of Dean's head. Licking the precome off, then gingerly takes his brother in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head first, and then swallows as much of the beautiful velvet steel as he can. He gets a rhythm going, up, down, swirl a tongue on the underside of the head. He feels Dean's hand of his head, playing with his hair. God that is such a turn-on to him, having that little gesture of comfort that means so much to him. And having it while he is doing a number on his brother almost makes him cream his pants. He grabs the base of his cock and really starts going at it. Dean breaks the rhythm and pats his brother on the head. Sam knows that Dean is close, warning him he is about to let go. This makes Sam work even harder and then Dean's hips leave the couch and Sammy feels the warm liquid run down his throat. He sucks and licks until Dean can't handle it anymore and pulls Sammy's head off his cock. Sam sits up and leans against the opposite side of the couch. **

**Sam is waiting for Dean to open his eyes. Shaking so hard to couch is vibrating. Dean finally opens and looks at his little brother. They just stare at each other, not speaking, just looking into the others soul. Not a word is spoken, when Dean leans on his hands and knees to move closer to his brother. He crawls towards him slowly, apprehensively. Sam doesn't know if he is going to sock him in the face or kiss him. Either would be okay. Sam is already feeling guilty. But Dean keeps coming closer till their noses are almost touching. Still staring into each other Dean leans in towards his lips. Sammy makes up the difference and their lips touch. Soft at first, just getting used to the way it feels to be this close, little baby pecks. Sam opens his mouth slightly and that's all it takes. Dean is all over him. Tasting and biting and running his tongue over every inch of Sam's mouth. Dean's hands grab at Sam's chest, down to his biceps, down his rib cage and back up again. The kiss doesn't stop while Dean scrambles off the couch pulling Sam with him. They are face to face now; eyes still haven't left each other's. Dean walks backwards towards the bed taking Sam with him. When the back of his knees hit the bed he stops. He wants Sam naked. Naked now, he tugs the hem of Sam's shirt up and over his head, breaking the kiss only a second. Sam still hasn't touched Dean. He has his arms slightly back, he is so scared that any minute Dean will come to his senses and make this stop. Dean senses the hesitation, but instead of talking he just takes Sammy's arms and slings them over his neck. He has a job to do; he has to get those boxer briefs off his brother. He sits on the bed and Sam's crouch is eye level. He slings his finger in the elastic and pulls them off with fervent abandon. He wrestles his own clothes off in numbered time. He back pedals up the bed until his head meets the pillow. Sam is still standing there on the side of the bed. Their eyes still have not left the others. Dean smiles shyly and pats the space next to him. Sam obliges and crawls towards his brother. When he meets him Deans arms are around his brothers waist and pulling him on top of his body. **

**They explore each other with hands and lips and the friction between their chest and organs is immeasurable. Hot heat penetrates through one to the other. Sam pushes up on his elbows and looks his brother deadpan in the eyes. "I want you in me" he says breathlessly. Dean does the flip flop so Sam is on bottom now. He pushes his fingers in Sam's mouth "Suck boy" Sam does. Dean pulls his fingers out of his brother's mouth and reaches behind and slips a finger in Sam body. Sam stills and kind of winces at the intrusion. Dean stops "are you sure?" "God yes, just let me get used to it" Sam replies. Dean slowly feels Sam's body with one then two fingers, until he feels the muscles relax. When he thinks he's ready Dean spits into his hand and rubs himself. Not ever wanting hurt to come to his brother Dean is up and off Sam in a split second. Sam watches as Dean looks frantically in the nightstand drawer. He finds the bottle and rushes back to fill the distance between them. "I think this will work better" He opens the lube and pours a generous amount onto his dick. He lines himself up between Sam's legs and ready's himself and his brother with a look a determination. **


End file.
